


lock-up

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cantair Set, Fluff, Imprisonment, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Rule Breaking, The Captain's (Outer Worlds) Pronouns are Ny/Nym, The Outer Worlds Quest: The Empty Man, also the captains a self insert and I'm not ashamed to admit it, house arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: DuringThe Empty Man, Max has to be bodily stopped from killing Reginald Chaney, and faces the consequences of lying to his Captain.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	lock-up

**Author's Note:**

> i have a deep and abiding love for max and felix doing nice things for each other and refusing to recognise it

“Can we talk?”

Even under the dim Monarchian sun, Max can see Captain Em is furious. He perhaps deserves that. Beside nym, Felix is looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

“Felix,” The Captain fishes around in nyr pockets and pulls out a bit cart. “Here’s five hundred. Head to the saloon for an hour.”

Felix does not need to be told twice, sparing a glance at Max before fleeing. The Captain turns to him, and the glower on nyr face says it all.

“Cut the crap, Max. You lied to me about Chaney. Tell me fucking _why._ ”

* * *

Max fully expected to be booted from the ship. Thankfully, Captain Em is merciful, and he is allowed to stay, with two weeks restricted to quarters, and no landfall for two months. Plus, he has privilege restrictions.

“No alcohol, no tossball, no serials.” Em tells him. “The crew knows not to give you anything without checking with me. Felix has agreed he’ll go to the bar to watch any tossball matches.”

“Of course, Captain.” Max murmurs quietly. “Anything else?”

The Captain watches him. “Ellie will be in tonight to check your knee. You were limping today.”

Max sighs internally. _Terrific._

* * *

“Y’know, I would’ve told the Captain.”

Ellie is a great sawbones, but has the uncanny knack of being incredibly irritating to Max. But Max bites his tongue, and does not reply.

“Em has better ideas than vengeful murder.” Ellie fits a support over his knee. “Like, for example, vengeful insurance fraud.”

“Chaney was an asshole.” Max replies, before he can shut himself up. Ellie laughs.

“I don’t disagree with you there. But this punishment is for lying, not for trying to kill the man.” She pats his knee. “You could’ve hurt the man without being locked up for two months.”

* * *

The first few days of restriction to quarters are lonely. Max craves social interaction, tossball news, literally _anything_. Max has even begun craving Ellie’s needling.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be able to tell me the score for last night’s Hephaestus game?” Max asks Felix once, when he brings his evening tarmac and cheese.

“No can do, Max.” Felix said, setting down the tray. “Captain’s orders.”

He leaves, and Max miserably sits down at his table. But when he finishes, he finds a small note beneath his bowl.

_Hesphaestus 42 - Chosen 5 . The Chosen’s new coach really is the worst. -F_

* * *

A week into his imprisonment, Max hears a discussion outside his door.

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch _Virginia Yang_ tonight?” Parvati asks. “It’s the episode with that tossball player.”

“Not tonight.” Felix replies. “Could you record it for me?”

“It’s not like you, Felix.” Parvati sounds concerned. “You don’t miss an episode. And you always bug the Vicar into watching even though he- oh. _Oh._ ”

There’s a pause, and then Parvati says, softly: “I’ll record it. We’ll watch it together later, yeah?”

They leave. Max sits frozen on the edge of his bunk for a long time.

* * *

Throughout the week, Max notices that it’s Felix more often than not that brings him his meals. He updates Max on where they are, where they’re going. He seems content to do it, which confuses Max to no end.

“Don’t look too deep, vic.” Felix says when he asks. “Someone has to keep you fed so you can come back and bicker with us all.”

There are many things to say to that, but the thing that comes out of his mouth is: “Why?”

Felix shrugs. “I tried to kill my foreman over tossball. We all do dumb shit sometimes.”

* * *

“I twisted my ankle doing the Millstone Special,” Felix says the next day. “so I’ll stay here.”

“But it’s a Rizzo Rangers game,” Ellie replies, impatient. “You really can’t make it to the bar?”

“Sorry. Tell me the score later?”

Ellie sighs, and Max hears the clank of the crew leaving. A few moments later, the aetherwave radio turns on in the kitchen. He hears the jingle of _Tossball Today,_ and he frowns. Didn’t the Captain…?

The volume is turned up, and Max realises that Felix is doing it for _him_.

Feeling warm, Max settles on his bunk and listens.

* * *

It’s his birthday the day before his lockdown ends. The Captain pokes nyr head in to wish him a happy birthday before leaving for a trip to Monarch. Max feels quite morose about the entire thing, until he gets another visitor.

“Look,” Felix says. “I know I’m not meant to, but even Spacer’s Choice gives you an extra break on your birthday. So, here-”

He thrusts out a bottle of Iceberg Aged Whiskey. Max stares at him, before laughing.

“Felix, you never cease to surprise me.” And then, because Max is desperate for some sort of social contact: “Join me?”

* * *

It’s difficult to hide the hangover when Em joins him for one last check-in, but the captain doesn’t notice or possibly ignores his haggard appearance.

“I’m lifting your alcohol, tossball and serial ban,” ny says. “It wouldn’t be fair to have Nyoka drinking in front of you. But you’re still barred from landfall for the next month.”

“Of course.” Max murmurs. “I’ve learnt my lesson.”

“You ready to rejoin the crew?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good.” Em smiles at him, all dimples. “Now go find Felix. He’s been pining for you something fierce. Not that he’d admit it.”

* * *

Max sees Felix that evening, after he showers. Felix and Parvati are in front of the aetherwave screen, settled on the settee and surrounded by snacks.

“Max!” Felix says, as soon as he enters. “Get your ass over here. You’re missing the start of _Virginia Yang._ ”

It’s a recording, Max knows. But the familiar banter is soothing, and brings a smirk to his lips.

“Is there even room for me among the Tileritos?”

As he and Felix rearrange the snack hoard, Max leans down, and murmurs in Felix’s ear, low enough that Parvati can pretend not to hear:

“Thank you.”


End file.
